bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Home is Where the Bear Is (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Home is Where the Bear Is", Season 1, episode 1, 1st episode overall. Transcript Welcome, What's That Smell? and Ojo's Tent Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Home, It's Great to Be Home and What Do You Think? Bear: Home. Home is such a nice word, isn't it? The word "Home" appears in all 4 letters. Bear: Home. But have you ever really stopped to think about what it means? Let's see. Home is where you live and where your family is, but the amazing thing is that homes can be any shape or size for made of anything. Like, for instance...um, oh. A bird's house is a nest made of sticks. (An animation shows a bird's nest with two eggs.) Or some people make their homes out of blocks of ice. (An animation shows about building an igloo.) And ants make anthills out of sand. (An animation shows an ant sitting on an anthill.) Sticks, ice, sand, a home can be made out of anything! Just imagine how small an anthill is compared to your house or mine. But the best thing about Home is that, well...it makes me feel at home. In the morning when I wake up I stretch and shake my head It feels so great To be in my own bed Walk to the kitchen Make my special cup of tea And stop and think It's so nice to be Here in my home sweet home I've got my favorite chair Yes, in my home sweet home All my favorite things are there Because my home sweet home Is so perfect for a bear Gee, it's great to be at home Ah I love to sniff my way Around my big blue house Or read a book And sit and talk with a mouse My favorite bathroom Has my favorite bear shampoo And best of all I get to spend time with you 'Cause in your home sweet home I'm sure that you'll agree That your home sweet home Is the perfect place to be 'Cause it's your home sweet home And everybody knows It's great to be at home Yeah It's great to be at home Yeah It's great to be at home Home sweet home Tutter Takes a Tour of the New Kitchen Bear First Met Pip and Pop No Place Like My Bedroom Bear walks out of the bathroom. Bear: Boy, those otters sure are energic. Now, let's see. What's next? (points at it) Aha! You're gonna love this. (walks inside) Tada! My Bedroom! Shadow's Story (Bear was sitting down in the Upstairs Hallway by the bedroom doors. Bear looks at the camera to the audience watching it.) Bear: Hey, you know. I was thinking. I have this special little friend, she's kind of unusual. But, if we look real hard and sing a song together, she might appear. Want a try? *nods* (stand up and start singing) ♪ Oh! Where-oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Camera pan left) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (Stop singing) (Shadow magically appears on the left wall) Bear: Did you see my friend Shadow? Shadow: (laughs) Hi, big old, Bear. Bear: Ah... There you are. Shadow, What have you been to today? Shadow: Oh, I was just playing with the sunlight by the window. Bear: Ooh. That sound like fun. Um... Shadow, I was wondering could you and your shadow friends tell us a story story? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Let me see when can I fancy. Just watch. (glitter shines with five beat playing flute) Shadow: There was an old lady. Old lady: Why you calling an "old lady"? Shadow: Who lived in a shoe! [The door remains open.] Old Lady: Come on in. There's room for more! Shadow: She had so many children, she didn't know what to do! [children chattering] Kid: Hey Ma, tell Jimmy to leave me alone! Old Lady: I don't know what to do! Shadow: She gave them some broth without any bread. Unknown Kid: Hey Ma, where's the bread? Shadow: And kiss them all soundly and sent them to bed! Old Lady: Good night. Unknown Kid: Night Ma. [the children are row in bed] Old Lady: Aw, the sweet little dears! [exits] (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. That was great, Shadow. Shadow: Uh-huh. Bear: Gee, I wonder what it would like to be live in a pair of blue suede shoes. Both: Hmm? Shadow: Well, it wouldn't be all that different from living in a Big Blue House. Bear: True, true, Shadow: Well, I must fly, but when you need another story, Just try to find me! Oh, See ya soon! Bear: Bye, Shadow. Shadow: Bye! (She disappears on the left wall) Bear: Hey! I just remembered, I almost forgot to show you a really important room. Would you like to see it? Come on. The Goodbye Song Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. Ah, there she is. It's Luna, my friend, the Moon. Bear: Oh. I gave everybody a tour of The Big Blue House. Luna: Oh, I'd like to take that tour someday. What was it like? Bear: Oh, You're Right! (scratches his forehead) I never even thought of that. Luna: Well, Bear, it seems to me that maybe the whole Big Blue House is your most extra-special, favorite place. It's your home, after all. Bear: Wow, Luna. When you're right, you're right. Luna: What can I say? I'm the moon. Bear: True, true. Luna: Well, Guess I'd better getting on back up to the sky. I don't want everyone wondering where I've gone. Bear: Hey, Luna, would you like to join me and singing a Goodbye Song to all our friends before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. Bear: Anytime you want to visit my Home, I'll be right here, ready to play, See ya soon. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts